Generally, in an online data processing system, such as an insurance system, a banking system, an investment system, a financial planning system, or the like, a user or customer of the online data processing system may receive messages related to the customer's account with the online data processing system.
However, in an online data processing system that includes plural or disparate constituent data systems, such as the data systems described above and the like, messages displayed by the online data processing system are generated by each continent data system. More specifically, the online data processing system makes custom calls, such as application protocol interface calls (API) calls or the like, to the constituent systems to gather message information to display to a customer of the online data processing system on various web pages of the data processing system. This type of message delivery from the disparate systems is inefficient and cumbersome.
Furthermore, even if each of the constituent systems allows for personalization of preferences for message delivery and the like for the customer's account, such personalization generally is set up by the customer or a customer service representative and the like with each constituent system of the online data processing system. This type of personalization is also inefficient and cumbersome.